


Big Bad Wolf

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Consensual Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Somnophilia, Knotting, M/M, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 18: XenophiliaIt took them awhile to get here, but Stiles is glad Derek lets his inner wolf out to play.





	Big Bad Wolf

Stiles moaned as Derek's claws raked down his back, feeling the skin get hot, raising in welts. Ten lines of heat running the length of his back. He barely had time to take a breath before the cheeks of his ass were being scored the same, the skin even more sensitive. He'd bruise for weeks probably. He couldn't wait.

Stiles counted ten breaths of nothing before there was a soft kiss placed on his left ass cheek, followed by a sharp bite, fangs sliding quickly in and out of his skin. He yelped, got a soft susurration of air against the wound to hush him. He was only given three breaths before his right ass cheek got the same treatment. He felt his body tense and relax, and then clawed hands were yanking his cheeks apart, fingers digging into bites and welts, making him cry out again even as his cock leaked a puddle of precome onto the sheets beneath him.

A long tongue, far thicker and longer than any human's, tickled against his dry hole before shoving past the tight ring, forcing past the unstretched muscle, forcing more sounds out of him, noises balancing somewhere on the knife edge of pleasure and pain. The tongue is unrelenting, pushing in until there's nowhere left to go before being yanked free and then driving back. There's the scrape of fangs each time he's breached completely, teeth digging in around his oh so sensitive hole. Stiles thinks he might be sobbing, pleading even, but the world is fuzzy at the edges and he's not sure. The second that claws wrap delicately around his cock, one talon toying with his slit, he's gone, body snapping tight and his vision going black as he spills his release.

He wakes to find Derek knotted tight to him, fangs pinching at the skin of his shoulder, ass aching. He gives an experimental squeeze with his ass, pleased to feel it wetter than it would be if Derek had forgotten the lube again. He loves when his boyfriend loses control, let's the wolf come out to play. His body loves it a little less when the wolf forgets human men can't lubricate their ass. Thankfully it seems to have been remembered this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
